Une seule question
by Anders Andrew
Summary: D'une question, Hikaru brise quelque chose de très précieux...le coeur de son frère yaoi et deathfic


-1**Titre : Une seule question**

**Auteur : Bisco Hatori**

**Disclaimer : les persos n'appartiennent, car je m'appelle Bisco Hatori…**

**Hein, comment ça c'est un gag ?**

**Bon, je recommence :**

**Auteur (la vraie) : Anders**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Bisco Hatori, l'inventrice géniale de Host Club**

**Rating : T (yaoi et deathfic)**

**Pairing : twincest Kaoru/Hikaru (j'ai promis que j'en ferais un; une promesse est une promesse)**

**Note de l'auteur : Ma première Deathfic ! Clap clap. C'était pas facile, je peux vous dire. Mais peu à peu, j'ai rajouté des détails, pour essayer de bien me faire comprendre. J'espère que ce texte ne vous semblera pas trop bizarre, incohérent. Bon je vous laisse tranquille, vous pouvez commencer votre lecture… ;)**

J'étais mort de peur.

Je l'avais perdu. Comment avais-je fais pour le perdre ? J'avais toujours été le plus idiot de nous deux, mais à ce point là, c'était insupportable. Ma propre stupidité me stupéfiait, m'ahurissait.

Je n'avais pas fait exprès. Pas fait exprès.

(flash-back)

- Hikaru ?

Je ne répondais pas, plongé dans mon devoir de langues étrangères.

- Hikaru…

- Hmmm ?, marmonnais-je, un crayon entre les dents.

Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Ça fait bien deux heures que tu planches.

- J'y arrive pas, grommelais-je Tu pourrais m'aider quand même !

Il me sourit :

- Ce serait de la triche.

- Et alors ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

Il s'était déjà détourné, et avec un soupir, s'allongea sur le grand lit que nous partagions.

Je me levais, faisant légèrement racler la chaise sur le sol, et m'approchais du lit.

Kaoru était couché sur le dos, les yeux clos, un demi-sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Je me penchais sur lui et y déposait un baiser papillon. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et avant que j'aie eu le temps de me redresser, il m'attira sur lui en tirant sur mes vêtements. Je tombais dans ses bras, et il en profita pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

En quelques minutes, nos vestes volèrent dans les airs. Trop chaud.

Il me laissa lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille de la langue, et gémit lorsque je l'embrassais sur la nuque, caressant du nez le doux duvet de ses cheveux roux.

Mes mains s'égaraient un peu plus bas, mais il s'en saisit et les porta à sa bouche. Il embrassa le bout de mes doigts. Je me redressais et prit son visage pour l'embrasser, m'occupant à sucer consciencieusement sa lèvre supérieure. Je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux, comme il me plaquait un peu plus contre lui; il me mordilla tendrement la lèvre, brisant le baiser.

Je restais couché sur lui, posant ma tête sur son torse pour reprendre mon souffle. Lui il m'enlaçait, ses bras posés sur mes hanches. Je jouais distraitement avec un bouton de sa chemise à moitié défaite. Il leva la main pour me caresser la joue. Ça me fit frissonner.

- Kaoru…

- Oui ?

J'attendis un peu. Puis me lançais :

- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si j'étais amoureux ?

Sous moi, je le sentis se tendre. Je pensais immédiatement que j'avaiss fait une erreur et me recroquevillais.

- De qui ?, interrogea-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

Surpris, je relevais un peu la tête pour pouvoir l'observer. Il fixait le plafond, mais je savais qu'en fait il avait les yeux dans le vide. Je tentais de me rétracter.

- Heu, je ne sais pas moi…c'est juste une hypothèse !

Je sentis ses mains se crisper sur ma taille.

- Et dans ton hypothèse, ce n'est…ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ris, un peu nerveusement. Si c'était ça qui l'inquiétais, autant dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu es mon frère. Évidemment que je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas amoureux…

Il se redressa si brutalement que je failli tomber.

- Hey !?, m'exclamais-je, indigné et surpris.

Déjà, il était debout et approchait de la porte.

- Kaoru ?

Il ne se retourna pas. Je fixais sa nuque.

- Toi tu…, commença-t-il.

J'étais inquiet à cause du ton de sa voix. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Cet accent désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?, demandais-je, prudemment.

Il poussa un soupir tremblant, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que ça me ferait ?

- Bah, laisses tomber, dis-je, essayant d'effacer mes paroles d'un geste de la main.

Il haussa les épaules, crispé.

- Si tu devais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un…ça signifierait que tu ne serais plus à moi. J'ai toujours cru que tu m'appartiendrais toujours, et vice-versa. Je pensais…

Il serra les poings, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement incontrôlé de son corps.

- Je pensais que c'était MOI que tu aimais !, cria-t-il tout à coup en se tournant vers moi. Je pensais que si tu me laissais t'embrasser, te toucher, c'était parce que tu m'aimais !

Je restais interdit. Les larmes striaient son visage, ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

- Tu es…, balbutiais-je.

Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il était pour moi. Ses caresses me semblaient naturelles. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'autre dans nos jeux. Cependant, je n'avais pas d'autre frère. Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas non plus quelqu'un d'autre qui compte dans ma vie. Je n'avais que lui. Alors je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais.

-…mon frère jumeau, murmurais-je difficilement, un peu embrouillé.

Kaoru me regarda avec horreur, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de moi; je baissais la tête, piteux. Il s'enfuît.

- Kaoru ! Reviens !, m'écriais-je en me levant pour le retenir.

Mais il claquait déjà la porte.

(fin du flash-back)

Ce soir, je courrais à sa recherche. Il avait quitté la maison. En plein hiver, sans manteau, sans rien d'autre que son uniforme de lycéen, bon sang. Il avait laissé sa veste dans notre chambre. Il fallait que je le retrouve.

La neige tombait déjà.

J'étais dans le parc, quand je le vis de dos. Il était assis sur un banc.

Je l'appelais, mais il ne répondit pas. Il était sûrement encore fâché contre moi. J'avais été idiot. Tellement con.

Il m'était interdit de tomber amoureux. Ou peut-être que je l'étais déjà. Je ne sais plus. Mes pensées étaient complètement erratiques. C'est pas grave si j'aime personne d'autre; il me suffira, on se suffira…

Tandis que j'épprochais, je voyais des flocons voleter dans ses cheveux fins. La pâleur de ses traits figés.

Son regard vide…

Et la large entaille sur sa gorge.

Oh mon dieu…il s'était tranché la gorge !non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non

Tout ce sang. Son sang. Mon sang. Ma chair. Mon frère. Mon frère ! Mon Kaoru !

Je tombais à genoux devant lui, dans la neige ensanglantée, et je voulais mourir, mourir. Mon cœur me faisait trop mal; tout tournait autour de moi, tournait, tournait…

Puis le noir salvateur.


End file.
